nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Obedience Trial
' Obedience Trials' are a type of contest first introduced in Nintendogs, and is also found in Nintendogs + Cats. It is the first ever contest to be played on an AR card in the 3DS version. Objective The player has to teach the dogs the tricks required to learn before entering an Obedience Trial. It is said that, if the player is playing Nintendogs, grooming or bathing his/her dog until it sparkles might make the judges give more points. If the player is playing Nintendogs + Cats, the player must have one AR Card to display the dog on. In the DS, the owner gets $2,000 if they get 1st place in Championship. In the 3DS, the owner gets a pair of Victory Specs if they get 1st place in the Nintendogs Cup. Please note that you can receive only one pair of Victory Specs per pet. Tricks to teach DS *Beginner Class: Sit, Shake, and Lie Down. *Open Class: Rollover, and Spin *Expert Class & Above: Jump, and Beg 3DS *Junior Cup: Sit Down, Left Paw, and Right Paw *Amateur Cup: Lie Down, Play Dead, and Spin. *Pro Cup: Sit Up, Jump, and Roll Over *Master Cup: Sneeze, Say Please, Stand Up, and Cheer *Nintendogs Cup: Beg, Handstand, Breakdance, and Howl Nintendogs + Cats In the 3DS version, there are seventeen tricks for the player to teach their dog. The more difficult tricks require the player to tempt their with treats. For the most part, teaching the tricks is easier than making the dog sure not to forget them. It is recommended to go through each trick that the player has taught their dog once a day. Note - The player's dog may hesitate during a competition before doing the trick it was told to do. As the player practices with their dog on a daily basis, it will overcome this phase in time'.'' '''Order of Requirements for each Cup *Junior Cup: Trick (Random), Trick (Random) for 2 seconds, 2 tricks (Random) Free Performance. *Amatuer Cup: Trick (Random), Trick (Random) for ? seconds, 2 tricks (Random), Free Performance. *Pro Cup: Trick (Random), Trick (Random) for 5 seconds, 3 Tricks Random), Free Performance. *Master Cup: Trick (Random), Trick (Random) for 7 seconds, 3 tricks (Random), Free Performance. *Nintendogs Cup: Trick (Random), Trick (Random) for 9 seconds, 3 tricks (Random) Free Performance. 'Bonuses' There is only one way to get a bonus. The puppy will receive a bonus if it completes a trick before time runs out. The amount of bonus points depends on how much time is left over. Gallery HNI_0024ObedienceJunior.JPG|The Junior Cup (No colored ring) HNI_0030.JPG|The Amateur Cup (Gray). HNI_0071RoundThree.JPG|A Jack Russell Terrier starting Round 3 of the Pro Cup (Bronze). HNI_0072Final.JPG|Ending the final round. HNI_0076.JPG|Getting first place. HNI_0008PlayDead.JPG|Being told to Play Dead for 5 seconds. HNI_0047.JPG|Getting a time bonus. HNI_0045.JPG|The Nintendogs Cup (Gold) HNI_0047MasterCup.JPG|The Master Cup (Silver) HNI_0086SitUp.JPG|Being told to Sit Up for 9 seconds. HNI_0096NintendogsCup.JPG|Coming in first place and receiving the Victory Specs. Category:Contests